1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments in general relate to exercise equipment and more specifically it relates to a retractable wall mounted exercise rack system for providing an exercise rack that may be easily and compactly stored when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional exercise racks for use in working out with a weighted barbell have been in use for years. Examples of convention exercise racks include squat stands, squat racks, squat cages, power racks and rigs. Conventional exercise racks are used for various types of exercises such as, but not limited to, squatting, bench presses, pull-ups and the like. A conventional exercise rack is comprised of a base, four vertical supports extending upwardly from the base and an upper connecting structure attached to the upper portions of the vertical supports. The vertical supports include spaced apart openings for receiving various types of support brackets (e.g. J-cups) to receive a barbell at various heights. One or more pull-up bars may also be attached to upper portions of the exercise rack allowing the user to perform pull-up exercises on the exercise rack.
One problem with conventional exercise racks is they require a significant amount of space to utilize. Another problem with conventional exercise racks is they are not capable of being compactly stored without disassembling them.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved retractable wall mounted exercise rack system for providing an exercise rack that may be easily and compactly stored when not in use.